The present invention relates to a cathode-ray tube socket having spark gaps incorporated therein.
In the conventional art, an air gap discharger of a cathode-ray tube socket is formed in such a way that an electrode element is placed through a guadrangular base made of a flame-resisting resin and is cut in the middle within a base to form gaps. However, the cutting of the electrode element is not easy to be made in a small space; besides, making minor gaps on a plane also is not easy and often results in many inferior products.
Therefore, to remove such shortcoming of the conventional socket, the present invention provides a construction for the socket in that a terminal board is provided with connector-receiving grooves formed and defined by thick walls in-between, across the middle of which is cut a deep groove of a ring shape to receive a common earth terminal having small openings and bent-members in integrity, the openings being arranged to receive projections provided at the bottom of the earth terminal groove and the connector grooves receiving connectors and being capped by a cover for the connectors to be set firmly by the pressure of convexities provided at the bottom of the cap over. This construction presents an easiness and convenience for production of the socket.
According to the present invention, the quadrangular base of a flame-resisting synthetic resin used for the conventional socket may be eliminated to obtain a simple construction having a common earth terminal, which is simply machineworked to provide small gaps.